Hereinafter, a structure of a general wireless access system and a method for allocating a wireless channel will be described in brief.
FIG. 1 is a concept diagram illustrating a communication system that uses one or more radio frequencies (RF).
Referring to FIG. 1, a communication system that supports radio frequencies can use a total of N RFs. A base station (BS) can simultaneously transmit data to one mobile station using one or more RFs. The mobile station can also transmit data to the base station using one or more RFs. At this time, one RF can be configured as one or a plurality of physical channels, and the base station and the mobile station can include a plurality of transmitting antennas (Tx). This system can be referred to as a multi-carrier system.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating structures of a transmitter and a receiver, which use multi-radio frequencies.
Referring to FIG. 2, a logical concept of the physical channel can be identified by an uplink channel and a downlink channel. In FIG. 2, N number of radio frequencies (RF 1, RF 2, . . . , RF N) are provided, and M number of physical channels (PHY 1, PHY 2, . . . , PHY M) are provided.
Signals generated through N number of RFs in the transmitter can be transmitted to the receiver through M number of physical channels. At this time, N number of signals can be scheduled in such a manner that the signals are simultaneously transmitted through an RF multiplexer. The signals multiplexed through the RF multiplexer in the transmitter are transmitted to the receiver through Nt number of physical transmitting antennas (Tx).
The signals transmitted as above can be received through Nr number of receiving antennas (Rx) of the receiver that supports reception of multi-RFs. The signals received in Nr number of receiving antennas are split into M number of PHY channels through a multiple RF Demultiplexer. The receiver can recover the signals transmitted from the transmitter through each PHY channel.
All schemes used in the system that uses the existing single RF can be used in each physical channel of the multiple RF transmitter and receiver. In configuring the system of FIG. 2, a plurality of RF communication modules may be configured, or a plurality of physical channels can sequentially be generated and recovered using one RF module.